The human pelvis supports the spine to maintain its natural curve in a vertical position with minimal need for support from lower back musculature. When the ischial tuberosities (or sitting bones) of the lower pelvis encounter a firm and level surface, their position at the back of the pelvis shifts the center of gravity toward the pelvis's heavier forward half. The persistent pull of gravity on the heavy pelvis is transferred through the rigid bone structure to the base of the spine propped up at the bones as a fulcrum. This pelvic movement creates lift that the lower spine needs to rise up and away from the pelvis. In this manner, the skeletal system finds its ideal posture. One of the many benefits of this alignment is the creation of the space needed for the diaphragm to function properly.
Unfortunately, a conventional desk system and chair commonly provide upper back and lumbar support, which encourages a user to rest their back against the supports while in use. Support in these areas is not conducive to maintaining and/or increasing flexibility and strength in certain joints, such as the hip joints, and in the lower back. In fact, the conventional desk system and chair prompt the user to sit in a position, often many hours at a time, that is directly contrary to human physiology. This results in a loss of flexibility in hip joints and lower back pain, which are common ailments for office workers who spend upwards of eight to ten hours per day in a traditional office chair.
Though there has been some improvement in conventional desk systems and chair configurations achieving ergonomic goals of relieving stress on the lower back and wrists, prior art desk systems and chair configurations still force a user in a position that decreases muscle and joint flexibility. Even the most ergonomically advanced chairs promote a tilt to the pelvis that is opposite of the desired tilt so as to keep the pelvis from sliding off the seat. Lumbar support actually encourages further counter-tilting of the pelvis.
Additionally, research shows that conventional office seating implicates weight gain. In particular, sitting in conventional chairs does not engage the large pelvic muscles the body is designed to use to maintain proper spine alignment and posture. As a result, the body shuts down its fat processing enzymes, as if it were asleep, within just 45 minutes of conventional chair sitting.
Accordingly, there is a need for a desk system and chair that allow a user to sit for extended periods of time while maintaining and/or increasing flexibility and strength.